


Fluent in Milkovich

by GallaVicious



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaVicious/pseuds/GallaVicious
Summary: Loosely based on a scene from S10, Episode 11.  Ian translates a non-verbal Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 351





	Fluent in Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet that I wanted to make happen. (Still new to writing)
> 
> Tweet (@mickxmilkovich):  
> Ian is fluent in mickey. like he knows what every look or grunt or sigh or grumble means and what mickey needs in return. it’s especially baffling to his family when they’re seated at breakfast and ian is just having a full on conversation with a nonverbal mick.

Ian is tired. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt like this, exhaustion seeping into his bones. He spent the better part of his night tossing and turning and is honestly surprised he didn't wake up his fiancé. If he didn’t have to pick up the surprise wedding gift he bought Mickey, he’d still be in bed right now, wrapped around the enticing man.  
  
He grabs two bowls from the overhead cabinet and plunks them on the counter. Flipping on the kettle, he reaches over to grab two packets of Apple Spiced oatmeal, tearing off the tops and distributing the contents into the bowls. A delectable smell wafts by and while Ian doesn't know who made the coffee, he is eternally grateful. He pours himself a cup of the delicious, brown liquid, bringing it up to his nose inhaling deeply. A shudder wracks through his tired body.  
  
As he waits for the hot water to boil, Ian’s mind wanders to the thoughts plaguing him last night. His upcoming wedding to Mickey.

Make no mistake, he absolutely wants to marry that man. Ian experienced first hand what it would be like to lose Mickey during all that silliness with Byron and Cole. It is something that he never wants to experience again and just thinking about it makes his heart ache.  
  
Ian is still worried about how he will measure up as a husband. The constant fear that he’ll mess it all up. Frank and Monica weren’t the shining example for marriage, plus he’s always worried that he could have an episode that pushes his fiancé away for good. Constantly being on alert of your partner’s mental state is a lot to ask if anyone. What if he truly isn’t good enough for Mickey Milkovich?  
  
A whistle cuts through his thoughts. Ian shakes his head, lifts the kettle off the base and pours the boiling water over the oatmeal. Gathering breakfast, Ian heads over to the kitchen table to claim his seat.  
  
He hears the front door close and footsteps approaching the kitchen. Lip drops himself in the chair across from Ian and reaches over to grab the unclaimed bowl of oatmeal. Ian slaps his hand away.  
  
“Alright! Jesus!” Lip holds his hand up in surrender. He stands and moves into the kitchen to scrounge for his own food. “What are your plans for today?”  
  
“Mickey and I have some wedding details to finalize. Meeting with a few vendors to look at what they’ve pulled together.”  
  
“Exciting.” Lip returns to the table with coffee and a cereal in tow. “How are you feeling now that the big day is finally approaching?”  
  
“Honestly,” Ian hesitates. “I am terrified,” quickly adding, “not of being with Mickey forever, just you know, the whole marriage thing. I love him, I am just worried that I’m going to mess it up.”

“You won’t.”

“You can’t know that.”  
  
“Ian, when you were first diagnosed with your disorder, I know you didn’t fully comprehend all that was happening around you, but let me tell you, that man is completely devoted to you." Lip pauses to take a sip of his coffee, "none of us know what the future holds but what I do know is that Mickey loves you unconditionally. You’re not going to mess it up by being yourself...any version of yourself.”  
  
A contented sigh slips from Ian’s lips. Lip always knows what to say to calm his fears. He feels like a small weight has been lifted.  
  
“If you asked me when we were still in school whether Mickey Milkovich would ever get married, I would have laughed in your face. After seeing him take care of you, I can’t imagine the two of you not together.” Lip continues, “he needs you as much as you need him. Don’t forget that.”  
  
As on cue, Ian hears the telltale sounds of his fiancé’s footsteps before he feels Mickey gently caress his fingers through his red locks. Mickey sits down beside him in front of the unclaimed oatmeal, picks up a spoon and begins shovelling it in his face. Ian looks over at him and studies his appearance. Mickey is still wearing the pair of Ian’s boxers that he slept in but has now thrown on one of Ian’s t-shirts for coverage. It is slightly too big for the smaller man’s frame. His dark hair is sticking up in every direction and his puffy eyes are squinting from the daylight. Ian thinks he has never been more adorable.

Mickey takes a moment to pause and turns his attention towards Ian. A smile spreads across Mickey’s face before arching his right eyebrow.  
  
“Good morning, Mick,” Ian smiles, “yes, I’ve taken my meds.” Although Ian fully expected Mickey to join him for breakfast, he still asks, “why are you up so early?”  
  
“You,” Mickey grunts. Ian’s heart swells at his fiancé’s admission that he can’t sleep if he’s not there. Ian massages his hand across Mickey’s broad, t-shirt clad shoulders.  
  
Mickey lets out a haggard groan.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Ian stands up, walks over to the counter and pours Mickey a cup of coffee. He returns to his seat, placing the cup of black coffee in front of his fiancé.  
  
Mickey nods before cocking his head to the side and looks Ian up and down taking in his state of dress.  
  
“I have an errand to run this morning, but I can meet you at the caterer at 1:30.”  
  
Mickey pushes a long exhale through his nose.  
  
“Sandy said she would be here at 1 o’clock to finish going over the details. You can ask her then.” Ian brushes his thumb lightly over Mickey’s wrist.  
  
Mickey responds with a snort.  
  
“I will be there too,” Ian emphasizes. “I told you that I was going to be involved in the planning and I meant it. Sandy being there just helps make the whole process less…overwhelming.”  
  
Mickey purses his lips and looks at Ian.  
  
“I promised you that I would tell you if it became too much. I am fine, it’s just nice to have extra support.”  
  
That seems to satisfy him and Mickey turns his full attention back to his oatmeal. Ian looks over to Lip and notices he has a dumbfounded look on his face. “So...” Ian continues, “do you have any plans with Tami and little Freddie today?”  
  
Mickey grumbles and nods his direction towards Lip.  
  
“That’s right, Mick” Ian exclaims, turning his attention back to Lip, “you never told us when you are moving Milwaukee.”  
  
Lip just stares blankly at Ian. “I…I...,” Lip starts but is interrupted by Liam entering the kitchen.

“Does anyone want to go to Glencoe with me today? I need to get Frank to go to my school and sign a form in person so I can keep going,” asks Liam.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t.” Lip apologizes.  
  
“Mickey and I have wedding stuff.”  
  
“Do you have enough money for the L,” Lip checks.  
  
A scoff comes from the southside thug.  
  
“Mickey’s right. The only way you’re going to get Frank to come with you is if you trick him.”  
  
“Okay. Seriously, how is Mickey right?” Lip raises his eyebrow at Ian.   
  
“Huh,” Ian responds.  
  
“This is the most engaged Mickey’s been in a conversation while eating and he’s barely muttered a single word.”   
  
“What?” Ian is perplexed.  
  
“You two are so perfect for each other, it’s almost sickening,” Lip rolls his eyes. “You’re literally translating noises emanating out of Mickey.”  
  
Ian thinks back over the past few minutes and a slow smile spreads across his face. Turning to face Mickey, he sees the same smile mirrored back at him. “I guess over the years I’ve become fluent in Mickey.” Ian brings up his hand, cups Mickey’s face and softly drags his thumb across his face in a loving caress.  
  
Mickey moans.  
  
“Nope,” Liam states as he backs out of the kitchen.  
  
“Even I know what that means.” Lip grabs his coffee and leaves the room.  
  
“My errand can wait.” Ian turns in his chair, grabs Mickey’s face and kisses him hard. Mickey sighs in response and Ian uses the opportunity to lick his tongue into the cavern of his fiance’s mouth. It causes Mickey to let out the loudest, filthiest moan.  
  
Ian is suddenly no longer tired. His next move is frantic, propelling himself out of his seat, he grabs at Mickey’s hand and starts dragging him up. 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”


End file.
